warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rooderik's Paw Steps/Sunstar's Omen
Hoi , welkom bij Sunstar's Prophecy! Veel leesplezier! Rooderik "Heel eventjes maar" miauwde Sunkit in zichzelf. En liep heel zachtjes de kraamkamer uit, het was midden Groenblad en vogels kon je nog horen tsjilpen. Sunkit was al bijna 6 manen in in de Clan. Meestal mag hij gewoon naar buiten, maar dit keer gaat Sunkit helemaal alleen het kamp buiten om alles zelf te verkennen. Hij zag Thunderstream, Stormheart met Foxpaw en Goldencloud voorbij Sunkit draven. Sunkit verstijfde van angst, hopend dat ze zijn geur niet roken. Gelukkig had de prooi in hun bek zijn geur gemaskeerd, zag Sunkit. Ze waren vast op patrouille" zei hij in zichzelf, en schudde zijn hoofd. Waar was hij nou mee bezig? Tijd voor avontuur! Het werd donker tegen de tijd dat Sunkit het kamp binnen liep, zijn poot bloedde van een val tussen twee braamstruiken en hij was moe. Wolken stapelden zich op tot een enorme regenstorm. Hij hoorde Brightflower naar hem toe rennen en tegen hem miauwen "Waar was je in StarClansnaam nmou mee bezig, Sunkit?! Het kamp verlaten?! Ben je nou helemaal mal! Het is zeer gevaarlijk voor kittens zoals jij, Sunkit! Doe dit nooi meer! Morgen is je leerlingceremonie en kijk naar je poot!" ze pakte hem boos via zijn nekvel en liep naar Silverstream, legde hem zachtjes neer en miauwde zachtjes ''Deze stoute kitten heeft zich verwond tijdens zijn 'ontsnapping' is het ernstig?" Sunkit hoorde dat zijn moeder ongerust over hem was. Helemaal vergeten, zijn leerlingceremonie! "Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om bomen te beklimmen en prooi te vangen bij de hogeboom verzamelen!" riep Cloudstar. Vandaag was het de dag, zijn dag! Sunkit liep saen met zijn broertje en zusje, Brownkit en Firekit naar de hogeboom. Brightflower zat achter hun. Sunkit kon zien dat ze heel trots was. Sunkit likte even zijn vacht schoon dat het bijna glansde. Hij was zo opgewonden dat hij niet kon stoppen door heen en weer met zijn staart te zwiepen, die maar recht omhoog bleef. Brightflower liep zachtjes naar hem toe en fluisterde "Jullie weten wel wat jullie moeten doen als julie leerlingen, eerst als jullie vader zijn snuit op jullie kop zet dan moeten jullie hem eerbiedig zijn schouder likken, en raken jullie jullie gegevende mentor zachtjes aan met je neus." de drie kittens knikten en Brightflower liep weer achteraan en ging zitten tussen de andere moederkatten. "Katten van de CloudClan, vandaag hebben we hier 3 kittens die al 6 manen in onze Clan zijn opgegroeid, nu zullen ze als leerlingen bekend zijn, Sunkit, vanaf nu ben jij Sunpaw, je mentor word Thunderstream." Hij legde zijn snuit op de kop van Sunkit en Sunkit gaf hem een likje op zijn schouder. Toen liep hij naar Thunderstream en raakte hem zachtjes met zijn neus aan, samen gingen ze doorkijken. Nu was hij net als zijn broer en zus een leerling! Wat fijn, dacht hij in zichzelf. CloudClan MountainClan MoonClan WaterClan STORY Het licht van de zonsopgang dat in het leerlingenhol scheen wekte Sunpaw. Hij rekte zich uit en keek naar achteren, daar zag hij Brownpaw, Fozpaw en Cinderpaw nog in hun nest te slapen. Maar hij keek rond, Firepaw's nest was leeg! Het kan onmogelijk zijn dat ze nu al met haar mentor eropuit is gegaan. Zo vroeg al? Gealarmeerd rende hij het leerlingenhol uit. Tot zijn opluchting hoorde hij haar stem. "Hey, haarbal, wie zoek je?" snorde ze naar Sunpaw " Ik ben hier hoor, rustig aan!" Sunpaw's oren spitsten zich "hoe kon jij dat weten?" sisde hij. Firepaw gaf hem een stomp met haar kop "Ach ja, misschien rook ik je angstgeur?" zei ze zo onschuldig mogelijk. Sunpaw draaide met zijn ogen, altijd moet Firepaw alles opvatten als een grap. "Het enige wat je kan doen is katten van je eigen leeftijd plagen, he?" gromde hij tegen zijn zusje. "Ach, ach. Niet zo boos zijn. Ik plaag niet alleen katten van mijn leeftijd hoor. Als ze erom vragen dan doe ik dat gewoon! Trouwens, ik dacht dat dat geruzie van onze kittentijd allang al onder de rug hadden, vind je niet?" Nu werd Sunpaw alleen nog meer kwader "Dat zeg je nu pas?! Jij begon, wat zit je opeens te miauwen?! Ik ben de enige die om mijn zus geef, ik mag toch denken dat je misschien gewond bent, ontvoerd of zelfs opgegeten zou kunnen worden?!" barstte hij los en liep weg naar Thunderstream die tegen hem roepte, voordat Firepaw iets nog kon terugmiauwen. "Nou, wat hoorde ik daarnet? Broer en zus gaan niet altijd goed samen, he?" snorde hij. Sunpaw gromde "Firepaw denkt altijd dat ze wat is, ik dacht alleen maar waar ze was en daar gaat ze me ook nog erover plagen! Gelukkig was Foxpaw er niet bij." hij huiverde na het zeggen van zijn naam. De oranje poes was net als Firepaw. Alleen, in plaats dat ze net als Firepaw plaagt, pest ze meer. "Nou, nou. Niet zulke miauwtjes over mijn dochter, he." miauwde hij, het lonk meer vriendelijk dan het normaal zou moeten zijn. Sunpaw spitste verbaasd zijn oren en keek Thunderstream hem vol berbazing aan. "Maar...je lijkt totaal niet op haar! Jij bent grijs, en zij is oranje, je ogen zijn amber en van haar oranje!" Hij lachte langzaam en zwaar. "Nou, waar denk je dat ze die zwarte, staart, poten en oortjes heeft? En haar ogen zijn half net als de mijne, die van haar zijn dan wat donkerder." Sunpaw staarde zijn mentor vol ongeloof aan. "M-maar...wie is de moeder dan?" Thunderstream stond op. "Flowercloud, ze is nogsteeds mijn partner. Nou, we komen hier om te trainen en niet om te praten!" Sunpaw knikte bijna onmerkbaar en liep achter Thunderstream aan. Vandaag zou hij op Firepaw en Brownpaw wachten want ze moeten alle n geuren van de andere Clans verkennen, en dan zouden ze leren jagen en tot slot; zullen ze leren vechten! Sunpaw vond het nietsbehalve spannend. Sunpaw likte zijn poot schoon, waar bleef Firepaw nou? Ze zaten hier wel erg lang te wachten, ze waren voor Zonhoog al terug moeten zijn en Zonhoog is al geweest! Brownpaw was er wel en die zat de hele tijd te mopperen. Uiteindelijk kwam Cloudstar tevoorschijn, gevolgd door Firepaw's mentor, Goldencloud. Sunpaw spitste zijn oren en hief zijn kop op om te zien of Firepaw ook er aan kwam. Maar geendiep oranje pels van Firepaw te zien. Cloudstar keek even naar de andere katten voor hij begon te spreken. "Sorry dat jullie behoorlijk lang hebben gewacht, maar Firepaw heeft me pas net gesproken dat ze niet als krijger wilt trainen..." Brownpaw onderbrak hem ruw, "wat dan? Is ze bij de oudsten gaan wonen?" gromde hij. Springheart, Brownpaw's mentor, gaf hem een stomp, toen Brownpaw furieus zijn kop naar Springheart toedraaide sisde de witte poes iets in zijn oor dat Sunpaw niet kon verstaan. Cloudstar ging zitten met zijn staart over zijn poten geslagen en wachtte tot het stil was. "Ze koos om liever te trainen als Medicijnkat, Silverstream is haar mentor nu." Sunpaw keek naar Goldencloud, de rossige poes had altijd gehopen dat ze een leerling kreeg. Sunpaw zag de vorige keer toen zijn zusje leerling werd hoe blij Goldencloud was. Nu zal Goldencloud als een vreemdeling voelen als enig krijger zonder leerling. Sunpaw kon het niet laten helpen dat hij zulke medelijden met de poes had. Zou het zijn schuld zijn dat Firepaw nu medicijnkatleerling is geworden? Dat ze zich niet meer veilig voelt bij Sunpaw in de buurt?" Hij schudde die gedachten weg. Tuurlijk niet, het is zijn zusje! Het leek alsof Cloudstar het wel kon raden van het verdriet van Sunpaw. "Geen zorgen, jonkie. Je zusje is je zusje, en daar gaat het om. Als jullie niet samen kunnen trainen, betekent het niet dat jullie elkaar niet meer kennen, hoor." Hij wachtte geduldig op het antwoord van Sunpaw. "Tuurlijk niet! Ik ben geen muizenbrein! Het beteknd wel dat we elkaar minder zullen zien, minder zullen meedelen en minder zullen vertrouwen! Dit is wat ze wilt maar dat wil IK helemaal niet!" miauwde hij, Sunpaw schaamde zich voor de wanhoop in zijn stem, dat leek alsof een kitten net zijn moeder verloren heeft. Cloudstar keek de leerling met een hoopje medelijden aan, en even was het stil op het kamp, zelfs de vogels kon je niet meer horen. Het leek alsof iedereen, zelfs het woud. Hem had gehoord. Het leek alsof alles voor hem gestopt is. Het leek wel alsof alle pijn die hij binenn had, zich opstapelde. Zijn zus, zijn eigen zus!